Dark Desire
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Dark cannot stand to be away from his Master any longer...


"Back to normal…" He shook his head as he lay back on the mattress, rock music blaring from the small radio on the bedside table. It was yet another shit night in his new home, and he came home to nothing. No one greeted him, no one even said hello to him on the street.

It was how things were supposed to be…right? He was a monster, what use did he have of a family or friends? It would only end badly…just like…

He shook his head before sitting up, pouring himself another shot of 100 proof whiskey. He was in the mood to forget it all. He didn't want to be reminded of anyone that he had dared to let into his black heart. He had rid himself of all of that, for now, he was merely drowning his sorrows in another bottle of whiskey.

Dark had clawed off any marks he could, removing them from his body, he didn't want any of it. He should have never went near any of them. Yet he knew the only one he could return to…was Vergil.

Lifting his hand to the still existing mark on the other side of his neck, a deep flush crept over his cheeks. "Master…"

He hadn't seen the cerulean male in some time, he knew they lived separate lives at times, and he had come to accept that. ( As irritating as it was not to see ones mate for so long.) He was handling it rather well.

Dark set the bottle down on the table as his breathing began to hitch, he had the image of his Master in his mind now and the alcohol was reeking havoc on his control. He knew he shouldn't, but the image of his Master looming over him, holding him down, forcing his legs apart as he punished him….

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he let out a shaky gasp. He did not wish to do this, but his urges were getting the better of him and it had been quite a bit since he had been touched by his Master.

"D-Damn it…no…" Dark laid back on the bed, imaging his Masters skilled hands running over his skin, teasing him, those icy finger tips touching him in places that make his knees quiver. He had not even touched himself yet….and Dark was almost reaching his peak.

Dark swept his tongue over his lower lip as he began to rock his hips, clenching his stomach as a low groan rumbled up from his chest. He could not stop himself, he wanted it. He needed his Master right now. Just imaging his Master's mouth on him, teasing his flesh, urging him to obey and give in to the sensations.

His breath hitched as his stomach muscles clenched, he was reaching that precipice, feeling his Master's touch on him now, actually feeling Vergil's mouth wrapping around his length, sent Dark over the edge. He began to rock his hips faster, groaning at the sensations coursing through his body. He needed it, he needed to feel his Master, he wanted to feel that chill looming over him, feeling Vergil pushing inside of him, wrapping his hand around his throat as he thrust with wild abandon.

Sweat soaked his body now, he was nearly there, he could feel his length twitching within the confines of his leathers, he wanted to…he wanted to feel his Master bring him over the edge. "V-Vergil…please…"

Even in his thoughts, he could see Vergil smack him across the face as he road out his own pleasure. _'Silence you pitiful worm!' _

Dark let out a sharp cry at that mental image, his hips bucking up off of the bed, gripping the sheets as a small trickle of drool ran down his chin, he let out a pleasured moan as he rode out his orgasm. Bucking his hips as fast as he could, this wasn't what he wanted, but he would take the pleasure, the false images of his Master and permit himself to fall to ruin for just a little while.

Slumping back on the bedding, he choked out a ragged whimper as he fought to breathe, his hips still bucking slightly as a small trickle of cum founds it way out of the hem of his pants. Dark shivered, looking down to the leathers, before he growled. "G-Great…I ruined a good pair of pants…just to…make myself cum…" He shook his head as he lay there, growling to himself as the drunken haze began to wane.

_"V-Vergil…" _


End file.
